Black Abyss
by StoicDarkAngel15
Summary: Evil and purity are forced together for the future with no saying in the matter. A beast within released and a threat to everyone emerge. Swords and bloodshed. What will become of the future?
1. Gift of Hell

_**CONTAINS SPOLIERS FROM THE THIRD MOVIE.**_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or the sexy Sesshomaru. But I do own the Sesshomaru poster I have in my room.

Okay let's see…Not my first fanfic but the first I refuse to give up on…I'm going to try to update, make it good, and try to keep the characters in line.

Kagome IS a demoness. So people who don't like it when Kagome becomes a demoness…I suggest you do not read. So you won't waste your time. You may now read.

_______________________________________________________________________

The young miko, with a lazy yawn, stared at the moon above. Tonight it was another full moon, which meant Inuyasha was a human. She could never understand why Inuyasha ranted about how 'horrible' it was to be a human. Being human was a great thing. You could appreciate the simplest of things because you knew you were not meant to last for long. Demons had no worry, probably why they thought so highly of themselves. They could get all their limbs cut off and they wouldn't give a damn. They were carefree. Stupid. She actually thought that until she hit the big two-one. Strangely, she had become that 'I don't care' 'sure whatever' type of girl. Then again, after going through all that bull…who wouldn't? It was her time to relax, her time to laugh at the face of death, and her damn time to not give a fuck. However, it didn't work out that way. No sir. The Devil himself must have had done this to her. If this was Gods way of protecting her, then he had a few too many drinks when making this 'gift' come true. She remembered her 'gift' being delivered to her like if it were only yesterday. It was not yesterday though. When she hit nineteen…that's when everything went downhill for her.

____________________________Flashback_________________________________

Kagome walked around the boulder that stood in here way while whistling. She was extremely happy. Of course, it did not work with Inuyasha…but still she was happy. Inuyasha had mated Kikyo a few weeks after Kagome found her alive and breathing near the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome realized how happy the two were so she unselfishly found a way to get the lovebirds together. It took Kagome a couple of months to get over it but…she did it...and now she was gathering berries for the wedding. She knew a killer recipe that Kaede and the other would kill for. Carefully she looked at the blueberries. The bigger the better for her recipe. That's when she saw it. A hilt on the ground a few feet away from her. She stared and tried to ignore it. Sadly, curiosity got the best of her and she had to walk up to it. The hilt was purple, with a black symbol that looked more and more like a tear, and around it was an old marble like ribbon attached to it. Kagome swallowed. Should she touch it? After three minutes, she decided to give in again to her curiosity. Her small index finger swiftly poked the hilt. Nothing. Then she decided to put her hand around it. Nothing again. With a small sigh she pulled on it and that was her mistake. Like lighting chains erupted from the ground all aiming for Kagome. Out of instinct, she turned around and began to run. She didn't know how she was running, right foot left foot or left foot right foot, the only thing she knew was that if she didn't get away those chains were going to get her. Erupting chains after you were usually not a good thing. She inhaled sharply as she felt sharp pain on her right hand but decided to ignore it and pay attention to the grounds ahead.

And that's when a tree's branch decided to say hello up close and personal. BAM. Right in between her eyes. Kagome fell bottom first on the ground, letting her notice the pool of blood below her, and the sword wrapped tightly around her petite fingers. She had pulled it out. See these were things you had to notice quickly.

'_Maybe the chains were after the sword only?' _Kagome thought with hope. With that thought on her mind, she dropped it and began to run like a psycho running from the sharp pointy needle.

After resting at a near by lake Kagome began her way back. Unfortunately, a certain someone had other plans for her.

"**Miko…"**

Kagome stiffened at those cold words.

"**It is you. You are the wench that took away my vassal. You who caused my demise."**

And Kagome replied the same thing any freaked out person would reply. "Who are you?... I'm telling you I won't hesitate to purify you to hell!'

"**You think I am scared of that which I own? I rule? Do not make me laugh!" **_The voice then purred. _**"You will be my wielder."**

That last word made Kagomes' face pale. "S-Sounga?! I thought you were vanquished!" She knew how much trouble she was in, only if she knew a way out.

With anger and annoyance, Sounga replied. **"It is true that I was…rid of this world…" **Sounga chuckled. **'But I can not be eliminated. That was Taishos' mistake. I cannot be kill. I am simply reborn. I refuse to return to the world of the dead. You do not have a choice miko."**

Boy the world must hate her guts. Even a stupid sword hated her guts. Sheesh.

"I do too have an option. I can simply seal you away for ever."

"**Do you not sense the strength of my aura? I am by far more powerful than any of these pathetic beings. As you can see, I cannot possess anyone. I can only kill. I see you have many enemies. Do you not see that this can be a win-win situation? I protect you and I get to kill those before you."**

Kagome hissed at the sword floating around her. "I won't, I refuse t-"

Soungas' cold voice broke through Kagomes' slightly shaky one. **"Perhaps after reading the note attached to my hilt…you will see why you do not have an option. It is necessary. Taisho and Midoriko said it was not something to be debated. See my little miko? This is karma. This is-"**

Kagome, enraged, grabbed Sounga by the hilt and sheathed him into the ground. "Why?! Oh why why why?! I'm human!!!" Kagomes' eyes scanned over the note again and again. "They are nuts, right?!"

"**They have not turned into nuts…?" **Sounga replied in a question.

"W-what?"

"**Miko, you said that they had gone nuts."**

Kagome sighed. She had to break things down for him. "No no no. I mean they are crazy for thinking this. In my time we use it to say that. A figure of speech?"

Sounga slowly rose from the ground and once again began to circle her, like a predator would a prey**. "Ah, yes. Midoriko did say something of you being from a different time."**

"Where's Saya?" Her question sounded more like a command and angered Sounga. "Where is your sheath?"

Sounga stilled. **"I have no need for a sheath."**

That was it. Kagome, like everyone else, had her limit and Sounga just triggered her 'fuck you' mode. "Would you please shut the hell up?! You act like a pompous ass who knows everything! News flash! You don't! Take this note, your fucked up attitude, and your old behind outta here!!!"

"**Oh miko you never cease to amaze me. Even a 'pure' being as you cannot help to snap and hurt others. Perhaps workin-"**

Kagomes' aura wrapped around her in realization. He was not lying…she had no choice. She had no choice…he had no choice…they had no choice…but together. "Sounga."

Caught off guard, Sounga, flared his aura to show his displeasure of being interrupted. **"Miko…?"**

"A deal. You will not tell Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kilala, or anyone that are friends of mine." Her voice calm and determine. That pleased the sword before her.

"**And what do I get in exchange for my quietness?"**

'_I expect nothing else from you…Devils' sword…' _Kagome stared ahead into the sunset. "Blood. I will allow you to kill any who dares to stand in our way."

Silence filled the forest. Both thinking, both analyzing, and both questioning each other's motives. The birds flew into the sunset and the small animals began to find shelter from their predators.

"**I have the right to kill ANY enemy of ours?"**

Kagome kept silent. She had to think about it. Making sure that her and his enemy were the same. "Your enemies are none of my business…but my friends are Sounga."

"**I understand g-"**

"Kagome."

"**-Kagome…I shall not attack any of those in your pack or any of those you call 'friends'." **

Kagome grabbed his hilt. "Then let's go. The sooner I find out the reason you are with me the faster I can get away from you." Her eyes landed on a sheath. Normal. No Saya. With her unoccupied hand, she grabbed the swords sheath and slowly began to sheath Sounga. She knew what the deal meant. She was no longer able to be with Inuyasha and the others…a loner. She was now a loner.

"**Likewise miko."**

__________________________End of Flashback__________________________

She smiled at her quick flashback. It's true what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover. Or perhaps don't judge an old evil sword by its' evil aura. Sounga, like Inuyasha, was just a big softie. But ten times more…ignorant when it came to feelings. Her silver eyes landed on the pulsing sword.

"**It is dark, ningen. You must find shelter at once."**

Her smile became a wolfish grin. "Worried about me Sounga? Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me."

"**Don't be ridiculous girl! If you die, I will be forced return to hell! Clearly, you are not smart. That is why I told you." Sounga snarled. "Besides, human feelings are what gets em kill. **

Kagome looked at the midnight blue skies above and the ravens that looked as if they were flying into the moon. With a sigh, she removed her hand from the sheathed sword that laid in her obi, and slowly walked further away from the Bone Eaters Well. "Good thing I'm no longer a human…"

________________________________________________________________________

You've read and I hope that I will be able to update in less than a month. So…yeps. Sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. ^-^ I am still new at this so…please leave comments on how I can approve.


	2. Death in Silver

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Exhale…inhale…exhale…inhale. Sesshomaru frowned. Kagome, the wench, had told him that carefully inhaling and exhaling would calm a person down and clear their mind. Bull. He had been breathing like an idiot for the past thirty-three minutes. According to the mikos' 'watch', that was the amount of time that had passed. He once again managed to avoid snarling at the pestering little youkai. The moon was up and shining down upon him, somehow, it gave him comfort that was enough to calm him done a bit.

"M-Milord!" A high-pitched voice rang out, breaking the once comforting silence.

Sesshomaru ignored the toad. In his mind was only one thing and that one thing was finding the cause of the evil aura. That evil aura that greedily snatched his breath away and left him in need. In need of bloodshed. Oh, that aura called out to him, daring him to fight. Daring him to rise…daring him to assassinate. For him, assassinating was something he had not done in a long time, but something he wished with all his heart to do. To be able to look at his bloody claw with a smirk then to his gasping-for-air prey. To hear the words 'please' and 'have mercy' before slicing and tearing those low-life beings apart. The corners of his lips twitched upward, eager to form a smile. A smile of pure evil.

"Milord?"

With venom, the great taiyoukai replied slowly. "What…is it?" After replying, he came to a stop.

Jaken swallowed. "I…Oh milord I was simply wondering where we are heading! We've been travelin-"

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly at the sight to his right. He turned. Guts, organs, skin, and blood splattered everywhere. All demon things. The foul stench filled his nostrils. He turned his head to the left quickly, looking more like a jerky movement, and emitted a low growl.

"Aaack!" Jaken hit the floor, literally, and began to bow rapidity before Sesshomaru. "Oh forgive my stupidity! I was so foolish to ask where we are heading, Oh please forgive this old stupid toad! I pr-"

The wind picked up brining leaves, petals, and petals along. The river continued flowing and the wind kept blowing. The aura once again appeared, drawing the attention of the still daiyoukai. A quick smile appeared and as swiftly as it appeared, it vanished.

"…" Jaken cracked one of his bulgy eyes and gasped in surprise. "Milord?!"

'Ooooh' Jaken mentally groaned "I think I've made Lord Sesshomaru upset.' Jaken abruptly got up and stared. 'Why does he always leave!!!'

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait please!"

________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha hissed. He couldn't sleep. At all. His demonic senses were confusing him and that damn aura only made it harder for him to speak in human language. "No Shippo I can't tell where the aura is coming from now shut the-"

Sango grabbed the sheath of her katana and banged it on Inuyashas' head. "Watch your language, Inuyasha."

A vicious growl was his only reply.

"Doesn't the aura…seem…oddly familiar?" Miroku yawned lazily. "It is like…what Kagome would call…a déjà vu, no?"

This time Inuyasha replied. "Phft. Don't be stupid Miroku. If that aura was-"

And right there and then it hit Inuyasha. That aura was familiar. But like the others he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Everytime he thought about the aura his mind wondered of on to two things. The second thing was Naraku, the evil bastard who caused everyone's misery and distress, but he was dead. The number one thing was the most important one. Kagome. That word sounded, now, foreign to everyone's ears. It brought tears to their eyes and caused a pain so strong in their chest; causing them to sometimes, think that committing suicide was their only medicine for the pain. The only thing stopping them from committing suicide was Kagome. Her words and her spirit. 'I'll never give up!' that was her phrase.

"Inuyasha, we all miss her and we all-" Kikyo slowly began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't say it Kikyo! She's not dead!" Inuyasha turned to face her and the others. "She's alive! She survived a lot shit and I refuse to believe she just disappeared in to thin air!" He was now shaking, with anger or frustration, they did not know why besides the fact that he was indeed shaking. "She helped us millions of times and…she's alive! I know she-"

Sango was the one to interrupt. "Stop it Inuyasha!" Her voice went from high-pitched to a low shaky fragile one. "I believe you…I think she's alive…but she's only a miko. Please let us change the subject. You know as well as I and the others know that the chances of her sur-"

Inuyashas' voice roared through the once quite forest. "Shut up! You are supposed to be her best friend. So type of friend you are!" He knew that he had hurted her but right now he didn't care. He wanted to hug Kagome, inhale her scent, and then yell at her for being so stupid and wondering off alone.

"That is enough Inuyasha! We are all depressed!" Miroku nearly growled while holding Sango tightly. "No need to yell at us. Leave if you want but do not take your anger out on us!"

"Fine. No one needs you pestering bugs!" With that, Inuyasha whirled around, leapt into the woods and disappeared.

Sango kept her head buried into the monks' chest. "I miss her…"

Miroku gently rubbed her back while staring at the silver moon above. "We all do…We all do."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Silver eyes stared into the silver moon above. "So you're telling me that, here, a smart female is considered a demoness or an evil being? A female can not be naturally gifted with brains?" She smirked at the thought of this. Dumb females were considered normal and smart ones were exiled form their village. Hilarious. The irony of her being smart and at the end she became a demoness.

"**That is correct, miko. You should be 'happy' for the knowledge you have. The opportunity of having an education. Education equals power, my dear miko." **Sounga nearly purred.

Kagome smiled at the sheath. "Sounga, it's no surprise that you would connect knowledge to power. Though…that is true." Silver eyes scanned the area quickly then settled on a small clearing, with a certain demon staring right back at her. "Well well well…Sounga my dear-"

"**Ah, yes yes, I see. I know. I feel it." **The voice of the Hell Sword rose with each word. Excitement in its voice. **"The demon lord. The son of the Great Dog Demon." **His voiced lowered with disappointment. **"You will not give me his blood…will you?"**

Her eyes narrowed, analyzing the posture of the far away demon. "No…but we can toy with him." Her hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword. "Ready?"

"**You know my answer, miko."** Sounga replied with a chuckle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Molten Golden eyes stared blankly into space. His mind was usually a dark hole at night…but this night his mind was overloaded with questions and no answers. There was another question, why did he not have any answers? When he wanted something he got it and god dammit he wanted some answers!

'This is not pleasing…' His voice in his head sound foreign to him and his beast, but his beast was now asleep.

His eyes narrowed and his spine went straight. There was something. Something. That was not good, not good at all. He saw a quick flash of silver, a sword. Not only that but for a while now he has been feeling eyes upon him. Then as quick as all this came to him, it was gone. But, something new. Yes, the wind had shifted unnaturally, the movement of a being. Not human. His hand slowly moved to the hilt of his tokijin.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome, while crouching, stared from two tree branches away. How stupid this was. Sesshomaru only knew that there was a being around. Perhaps he figured out that there were two demons. Nah, he didn't have that slight triumphant smirk on his face. Not as fun as she imagined things to be. Still…a little spook could brighten her night up…just a bit. Therefore, she grabbed the pebble in her pocket and threw at the unaware pissed demon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The demons were close. Oh so close. A female and a male. Both hiding their scent, one in need and one…bored. The first was in need…it was a male. The second one was the bored female. He could tell by the scent. The scents of females were, most of the time, sweet while males had a rough wood like smell. The male had no scent. So, he simply guessed…that and he heard the woman referring to her companion as a 'he'. He allowed a smirk to grace his face as he began to ponder about him beheading the trespassers. Perhaps two low-life demons in search of a midnight snack. Not on his lands.

"Show your face." His voice icy cold as always.

Kagome smiled to herself, happy that she could hide her scent from the great demon lord. "Ah, Sesshomaru, whatever happened to your manners?" She replied, almost purring.

He frowned.

'**Teasing my dear miko?'**

Kagomes' smiled turned into a Kenpachi-like grin. 'You know oh too well.'

"I do not repeat myself, woman. Do as I said."

'Uh, still a jerk I see....' Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do if I don't, you baka?"

His right twitched slightly at the word 'baka'. "I-"

Sesshomaru barely had time to analyze yet realize what just happened. The woman had, in one swift movement, leaped from her hiding place and attacked him with a kunai knife and he, out of instinct, had raised his sword to block the attack. He nearly snarled at the smirk on the females' face. That was the only thing he could see, besides her black hood. Now that he she under the light of the moon and not the darkness of the shadow, he realized that she wore black everything. A black cape with a hood, black hakama, black gloves, black sheath, black boots, and black…everything. The only thing revealed was that smirk of hers. Nothing else.

"What is it 'Lord' Sesshomaru? Stunned? Speechless?" Her mouth opened and her laugh sent chills down her very own spine.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He leaned forward allowing all his weight to go to his arm with the sword. Slowly he pushed her back, further and further away from the spot where the moon shone. "How do you know who I am?"

A question that was more like a demand. "I'm…someone." With that said, she dropped to the floor and swung her leg around clockwise.

Sesshomaru leapt backwards, back into the light of the moon. His eyes roamed over her body. Her right leg was stretched out; only the heel touched the ground. Her left leg bent at the knee, her foot firmly planted on the ground, and her hands also firmly and flatly planted on the ground. She looked like a panther, ready to pounce and devour her prey. He had a feeling he was her prey. He did not like that. He was always the predator. That did intrigue him. That a woman could make him feel so weak…vulnerable. It disgusted him yet intrigued him. Her voice broke his thoughts off.

"Well?" Her voice now neutral. "Will you attack or blabber on about your greatness?"

He sheathed his sword. "Your name."

"What is a name but letters?"

Sesshomaru wanted to see her eyes. To see what they held in store for him. "Letters they are, useful ones."

The wind swept the silver hair up into the air, and Kagome listen to the sound. Whooshing lowly and then highly. It was as if the winds repeated his question in anger. Angry that she didn't give him her name. The winds demanded her name. They wanted to carry that name around the world and let everyone know who she was…never. She could not.

"Forget it. You won't hear my name escape these lips or any lips." She slowly stood. Keeping her hearing sharp incase he tried to behead her.

"Then tell me, woman-"

Kagome sighed mentally. 'Before it was girl that he called me. Now it's woman. What's next? Hag or old lady?'

"-why are you on my lands…and from where do you come?"

Oh, she was ready for this question. "I, Sesshomaru, am a loner. That explains both of your questions. Now like all loners do…I must take my leave."

He quickly moved his left arm to his face to cover his eyes from the dust that the wind carried. 'Using the wind to cover her leave…'

"Remember." Her voice sounding distant.

Sesshomaru removed his arm and let it slowly fall to his side. He waited. And waited. After awhile he decided that she was no longer near him, his lands, or home…he turned to leave.

That's when it hit him. He whirled around and his silver hair followed, but stayed floating in the air. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. The voice…the words…the movement…the lips…the smirk…

'Remember.' His mind kept coming to that one word. Over and over again, and he could only stare at the spot where she once stood. She was…but that strength. She couldn't…

Silver hair fell down in front of gold. Yet he still stared. Silver…he saw silver 'her eyes…silver…'

He leaned on the tree behind him and looked above. "Silver…a woman in black with eyes that of the moon. Death in Silver."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Uh-oh. Did Sesshomaru figure out who the woman in black is? Well I'll leave that to your imaginations. Please leave comments, I know it wasn't perfect but I hope you liked it just a bit. Just a bit.


End file.
